Hour Glass Savior
by Cherry scarlet
Summary: The evil sorcerer Orochimaru placed a cursed on Sakura. Sakura is on a quest to kill Orochimaru for revenge. She is constantly being chased by Orochimaru's apprentice Sasuke, who hasn't killed her yet. One day she meets a bartender named Naruto who swears to protect her.
1. Hiding

Hello everyone this is my new Naruto Fanfiction. I hope you like it and if you do leave a review! Thank you

I do not own Naruto.

"I don't have much to live

for my sand Is trickling in.

I will not despair nor will I care

when my time has come to an end."

Sakura Haruno chanted to herself as her pink hair danced around in the cold winter night. Her black silky cloak disguised her in the night, but not keeping her warm at all. She stopped running and looked behind her to see if her pursuer was still chasing her. Nobody was behind her so she sighed in relief. She turned back around and started to walk. Sakura needed a place to sit down due to all the running in the cold. She notice a wooden building in her sight, and scurried toward it. She ran her fingers on the door knob and slowly pushed her way in without knowing what building this is.

She quickly pulled her hood over her head hiding her hair. The scent of alcohol hit her hard as she enter the warm building. Sakura examined the room quickly before she could make eye contact with anyone. She noticed small tables that were around the whole room. Men and women of all ages filled the tables. Liquor was displayed everywhere on the tables.

She clenched her hood as she made her way through tables to the bartenders stand. Sakura sat in one of the high chairs trying to relax. She notice that the different brands of achohol were neatly aligned on a glass case. Sakura leaned her head to the left to rest, but a pair of blue eyes stared into her tired green ones.

Sakura was taken aback for a moment, but quickly regain her blank expression. "Welcome to Uzumaki's bar! You must be new here since I don't recognize your face." The blue eyed boy said enthusiastically.

Sakura lifted her head and shifted in her seat. "Isn't he a little young to be a bartender? Well it doesn't matter I might as well get a drink since I'm here." Sakura clench her hood again and looked down on the table. "May I have a glass of whiskey please." She tried to keep the conversation to a minimum.

The bartender stood there for a second staring at her for her short introduction. He eventually went to the glass case and pulled out a bottle. The bartender came back with a glass of liquid in his hand. She reached for the drink, but he pulled away at the last minute.

"Hold on one second miss, I actually have this rule that I have to know who I'm serving alcohol to. So if you don't mind telling me your name and removing your hood so I can serve you." The bartender said teasing the girl.

Sakura looked around to see if anybody was watching her. She mentally cured him and removed her silky hood. Her wavy pink her fell upon her shoulders. She looked at the bartender's eyes and admired him. He had beautiful blue eyes and flashy blonde hair. Immediately the guy's eyes widen trying not to say anything. "My name is Sakura and from your reaction you already know my last name." She coldly said to him.

She quickly gathered her hair and place her hood over her head. "You musn't tell anyone." She placed her finger over her lips. The blonde leaned over to Sakura's ear.

"You're a Haruno."


	2. My Clan

Hi everyone! This is the second chapter to my new fanfiction. I hope you like it! Please Review, follow, and favorite!

I do not own Naruto.

The wooden doors of the bar slammed open. The laugher of men and woman ceased as everyone turned their attention to the door. Sakura immediately jumped over the counter and ducked under puling the bartender with her.

She gripped his hand as they were inches apart. "Hey what's wrong Sak..." Sakura cut him off and gave his a tight squeeze. "Is there any place that you could hid me?" Sakura said whispering to him. He gave sakura a confused look. "I don't get it Sakura why do you want to hid?" The bartender said whispering back. Sakura sighed. "He's here and I know it. Please I'll explain later just hid me!" Sakura said blushing.

Sakura let go of his hand as he stood up walking to a door behind him. "Hurry go upstairs." He said to the sitting girl. Her eyes lit up as she scurried to the stairs. "Wait!" He grabed her wrist. Sakura turn around and met his blue eyes.

"My name is Naruto Uzamaki, I just that it was appropriate to say since.. you know I'm hiding you and everything." Naruto said awkwardly. Sakura slightly smiled as she slowly closed the door separating the both of them. Sakura slowy walk the narrow wooden stairs that led directly to a door. Sakura reach the door and closed it looking at her options of hiding.

-Down Stairs-

The sound of leather boots echoed in the quiet bar. The guy who open the door is slowly walking through the tables. His black hair shined as his blue raggedy scarf flowed behind him. Everyone remained quiet as he stood still in the middle of the bar.

He clenched his sword looking around the crowd. "I am looking for a pink haired girl who might be in this bar. If you seen her speak now or else." The swordsman pulled out his bright sliver sword. The whole bar gasp in horror at the sudden surprise.

Naruto bolted in front of the swordsman staring into his black eyes. "Nobody move or I will use this." The dark hair boy threaten. "Now I will ask this question again, did anyone see a pink haired girl."

"Pink haired girl, do you mean a Haruno?" a voice piped up quietly. Voices started to fill the bar until everyone remained silent when a glass sound from upstairs hit the floor. Naruto tried not to show any emotion when the swordsman raised his eyebrow. "What was that." He said pointing his sword next to Naruto's face making the blade touch his cheek.

Naruto just smiled as he rolled his eyes. "There is no need to wave that sword around, the only thing up there is rats knocking glass down." Naruto said lying through his teeth. The swordsman slowly lowered his sword and quickly turned around to slash a man across his chest. Everyone tried to not to react due to the fear of the same fate. Naruto quickly ran passed swordsman to tend to the injured man.

The swordsman smirked as he put his sword back to his holster. He made his way to the sound of breaking glass. Naruto quickly glance toward the swordsman, but payed back attention to the bloody man. The cut was straight across his chest and the bleeding was overflowing. Naruto took off his shirt and applied pressure to the wound. "Shino you're going to be okay. Kiba apply pressure to the wound and Rocklee call for medical help." He gave commands to the guys next to the bloody man. "Everyone evacuate at once and do not return until tomorrow night." Naruto announced through the whole bar.

Everyone did what they were told in a calmly manner. Naruto left the site to hope that Sakura will be all right. As soon as he reach his room he saw the swordsman frustrated while throwing items around. Saksuke heard the footsteps behind him and quickly turned around. He arch his eyebrow when he saw Naruto shirtless. Naruto grined as he used his hands to cover up his chest. "Don't look at me like that, I'm so embarrassed." Naruto said joking around.

The swordsman slashed out his sword pointing the tip straight at Naruto's chest. He moved closer while Naruto stayed still. "I may be wrong about the girl, but I'll have you know that she will die." He slowly lowered his sword as he walked out the door piercing his eyes with Naruto's. Naruto stood still until he heard the doors from downstairs slam shut.

Naruto let go of his composure and stammered around to find Sakura. "Where are you?" Naruto said to himself panicking. Naruto nervously walk to his window and opened it. _There is no way that she could of jumped_. He look straight down hoping not to find her.

He saw movement in the bushes that might be her. Naruto did not waste any time making his way to the back door downstairs to the bushes. "Sakura!" Naruto shouted for only her to hear. Sakura's body poped up as her hood fell off revealing her messy hair. "Naruto I'm right here." She quietly said.

Naruto ran toward her grabing her shoulders tightly. "Are you insane! Why in Konaha's name would you jump out the window!" Naruto said shaking her. Sakura twisted her shoulders to knock off Naruto's hands. "I'll have you know that was the only way to escape Sasuke!" Sakura said angrily.

Naruto tilted his head in confusion. "Sasuke, so that's his name. What does he want with you?" Sakura sighed as she tried to get up. "Ow!" Sakura collapse back to the floor. "I believe I sprained my ankle." Sakura said in fustration rubbing bring her ankle. Naruto bent down to her level and scooped her up in a bridal positon. Sakura quickly grabbed his neck in shock. "Hey put me down I can walk! Also were is your shirt!" She said moving around.

Naruto sighed and shook his head. "Just stop moving and let me carry you." Naruto said. Sakura eventually obeyed and took this opportunity to observe his chest. She was surprised on how tone he was. _Who knew that he was hiding all this under his shirt. Sakura said in her head. She unconsciously buried her head on his warm chest._ _He smells really good._

Naruto's face turned bright red due to Sakura's sudden movement. _This is not fair! She probably doesn't even know she's doing this,_ s _he's just so beautiful._ Naruto said in his thoughts. Naruto made his way to the doors until Sakura grabbed his neck tightly again. "Wait! I need to cover my hair." She said trying to grab her hood. Naruto pulled her in closer so she could not use her hands. "Don't worry everyone is gone." Naruto smirked.

He made his way through the bar and up the stairs to his room. He ignore the mess Sasuke made earlier. He gently placed Sakura in his bed in an upright position. Naruto rumble through his drawers to find a shirt to put on. Then to find tape to wrap Sakura's foot. He walk over to the bed and started to tend Sakura's foot without her permission. Sakura brush her hair back with her hand to relieve her stress.

"I believe I do owe you an explanation, right?" Sakura said weakly. Naruto looked up at her and smiled. "Yeah you do, but don't talk about it if you don't want to." He said trying to reassure her. Sakura just shook her head. "No, since you helped me its only right If I do. It's a long story that might bore you if that's alright." Sakura said playing with her hands. "Boring stories are my favorite." Naruto said chirply.

"Okay well it begins in a secrete village far away from here. I lived with my clan with peace as we isolated ourself from society since our hair is rare and people will do anything to sell it. Until one day when I was 10 years old an old man appeared before us.

His skin stick to his bones and he wore torn up clothes. My father, the chief decided to take him in and care for him. We took him to our house and he woke up the next day. My mother said to keep my distance from him due to the fact we don't know anything about him. My father tried to ask him questions, but all the efforts failed as he didn't even know his name.

Weeks went by as he stayed in the village. He gradually got better as he could tend to the garden and play with the children. However, I still had a bad feeling about him so I still kept my distance, until one night. I saw his fingers glow into a gold color and I gasp loudly in surprise. He saw me and told me if I wanted to see something cool. I was hesitant at first, but I gave in and walked toward him. The gold glow shot out of his fingers to a flower pot near us. It turned the white flowers to dead wiltering ones. I screamed loudly scared that he would use his magic on me.

My parents came rushing to my side as they saw the man using his magic to burn the house down. My father carried me running out as my mother followed behind. The man followed behind us and striked my mother from behind leaving her dead. My father threw me to the ground and screamed at me to run. I did as I was told, but crying as I tried to find a hinding spot. I hid behind a tree in an open clearing as I watch my clan run outside to the man killing my father. I covered my eyes not wanting to watch my clan get murdered. I smelled the burning houses and the screams of children and women. I tried to hold back my own screams not wanting to be found out."

Sakura's voice started to lower. "After what seems like hours everything was quiet. I heard footsteps coming closer to me. I hug my knees trying to stay strong as the figure approach me. Instead of the old figure from before, a young man stood before me.

He had long black sillky hair, his skin was white as snow that portrayed his jaw line, and glowing yellow eyes. He grabed me by my hair as he pulled me to his height. He told me his name was Orochimaru, a wondering sorcerer that consumes clans all over the world to preserve his youth and power.

Sakura pounded her fist on the sheets raising her voice. "He decided to keep me alive! He wanted me to suffer by slowly consuming my life!" She pulled down her shirt revealing a glowing red hourglass imprinted right above her left breast. "He casted a spell on me with this hourglass. Whenever he wants he will use this mark and steal my life force. Orochimaru said that I get to live, but one day he will eventually kill me."

Sakura calmed down and whipped her tears. Naruto decided to sit next to her putting his arm around her shoulder. Sakura felt uncomfrontably at first, but she found it calming. "Sakura please you don't have to continue if you don't want to. I'm sorry for being selfish and asking, I can not believe what you have been through." He softly wiped the rest of her tears.

Sakura weakly smiled at him and lean toward him. "I'm okay after all someone needs to know what happen to my clan before I disappear too. After the burning mark he left me, he kicked me to the ground as he left laughing. I renember staying at the same spot crying until the next morning.

As I woke up it hit me, crying wont bring back the dead. I'm alive and I have to fight. The first thing I did that morning was build graves for all the bodies. This took me weeks to accomplish as I struggle to drag the bodies to the graves. I also relize that I have to grow stronger so I trained everyday. I manage to keep the crops alive for food, I kept track of the days, and I tried to live my life. Although, I know one day it will come to an end.

Eight years later as I was hanging up laundry, a bright sliver sword flew pass my head leaving a scratch on my face. I turned around and met a boy about my age running toward me. I was startled to see a human being for the first time in years, but I had to ignore my fears as I got into a fighting stance that I practice. He threw a punch at me, but I dodge it while I tried to throw one back. He quickly turned behind me grabing his sword slicing it horizontally. I ducked leaving him to cut a couple of stands of my hair.

His cold black eyes stare into mine as he tried swinging again. I quickly dodge preparing to punch him until I collapse to the floor. I screamed loudly as I clench my chest. I quickly pulled down my shirt to look at my hourglass. It started to glow red as I felt my energy slowly leaving me. I watch the boy stick his sword violently near my face. He squat down to my level and gave me a pitiful look. That, however, disappeared quickly into his cold eyes again.

He told me his name is Sasuke Uchiha, an apprentice for Orochimaru. He said he had to kill me at all cost. However, he pulled his sword back to his holster and walk away. He left my village just like that.

I knew I had to leave my village before he had a chance to kill me again. I left my village for the first time not knowing where to go. I lost count of the days as I tried to find a place to stay. I stumble across a huge village in the middle of the day. I was exhausted and hungry as I made my way to the front. Everyone was staring at me and I forgot about my pink hair as I tried covering it with my hands. Then all of a sudden everyone started to run toward me.

I didn't have time to react while people started to pull at my hair. I guess the color of my hair is really unique. I saw a knife In a guys hand trying to grab a piece of hair. I felt a cold hand grab my hand yanking me forcefully out the crowd. I watch a red hair boy leading me out of the market. He pulled me into a house locking the door. I took this chance to study his face. He had a love symbol on his forehead and fancy clothing.

He said that he never seen a Haruno in real life. He walked in a room and brought out article of clothing. He handed it to me and led me to a shower. He didn't say a word as he just shut the door. I didn't question anything yet as I took off my clothes. I slip into the shower as I felt so blissful. The clothes he pulled out for me involved a long black cloak. I notice it had a hood which would completely cover my hair. I put it over my head as I walk back to the living room.

I saw the red head sitting down sipping from a fancy cup. I slowly walk toward him to figure out what I should do next. He told me to sit down as he pour a drink. He quietly told me that I could stay here for as long as I need to. I politely declined even though I really wanted to. I knew I had to rest, but I just have to keep moving. He said he understands and he pulled out a small bag out of his pocket.

He gave it to me as my eyes lit up as I opened it. Gold coins filled the bag as I tried to count how many there were. I started to tear up as I asked him why are you helping me. He said and said that a man helped him before and it had changed his life. He lead me to a back door giving me directions to a village that I should visit. I thanked him a million times as I head my way out."


	3. Changing

Hi everyone. It's been awhile since I've updated, but I'm happy to be back. I am sorry for the long wait, and I will be writing more frequently now. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Thank you.

I do not own Naruto

"Well I'm glad Gaara is doing okay, but I wonder why he would send Sakura to this village." Naruto said under his breath. "Did you say something Naruto?" Sakura said barely hearing what he said. Naruto shook his head. "No sorry, continue with your story."

"Well I managed to made it to the gates of Konoha, but I was approached by Sasuke. I don't know how he found me, but I knew I had to run from him. I was exhausted from my travel, and I didn't have the strength to fight back. I took a couple of turns to try to create some distance and it worked. That's where I found this bar to hopefully lose him."

Sakura reached in her to see if there was anything in her cloak. She felt a soft piece of paper in the depths of her pocket.

"Hm what is this?" Sakura said as she pulled the piece of folded paper out. She unfolded it and read the contents out loud. "Dear Haruno, In Konoha Village there is a guy named Naruto Uzumaki that I want you to find. He is currently running a bar, and I believe he will mend all your problems. He is a good man and he is someone you need to trust." Sakura realized that she was actually supposed to meet him, but it happened on accident.

Sakura covered her face with the note with embarrassment. Naruto pulled away the note and struck her with a smile. "Sakura this is fate that we were suppose to meet each other."

Sakura shook her head rapidly as she tried to kick Naruto off the bed with good foot. "Oh well look at the time, I think it's time for bed. If you don't mind I'll sleep on the floor " Sakura said making her way to the floor. Naruto stopped here with one hand pushing her onto the bed.

"Sakura you get to sleep on my bed and I can sleep on the floor. There is no way I'm letting a girl sleep on the cold floor." Naruto said stating his reason. He swiftly lifted off the bed and covered her with his blanket. "If you need anything I will be in the room next to this one. Good night Sakura." Naruto left the room turning off the light.

Sakura stared at the ceiling trying to absorb what happen today. In a matter of seconds she managed to fall asleep peacefully for once.

-The next morning-

Sakura woke up to the sound of rattling plates nearby. She rubbed her eyes and buried her face in Naruto's pillow. _I'll sleep for ten more minutes_. She closed her eyes again, but by the scent of something burning made her wake up again.

Sakura mentally cursed as she got off the bed. To her surprise her ankle felt no pain as if nothing happened last night. She put on her shoes and pulled her hood covering her hair. She made her way down the hall. The smell of burning food became stronger as she went to the room where smoked filled.

Sakura coughed as she fanned her way to Naruto holding a skillet. Naruto had a fake smile on while trying to hid the skillet. "Oh good morning Sakura, how hungry are you?" Sakura looked at the dining table which had two plate of burnt eggs and toast with a side of milk.

She sat down on the chair and started to laugh. She couldn't believe that he didn't know how to properly cook eggs or toast. Naruto turned off the stove and decided to sit next to her. He watch her laugh until he noticed tears coming out of her eyes. "Sakura are you okay?"

Sakura slightly cried as she tried to wipe her tears. "Nobody has cooked for me in a long time. Thank you Naruto." Sakura wiped her last tear and took the fork on the table. "The food is burnt Sakura, sorry but cooking isn't my specialty." Naruto said picking up his fork.

Sakura blushed as she shook her head. "No, thank you Naruto this looks delicious." Sakura took a bite and ignored the burnt taste. Naruto and Sakura ate in silence until they were both finished. "So Naruto I have a question I want to ask you." Sakura said sipping the last bit of her orange juice. "Why did you decided to run a bar of all things?"

"I'm actually the current owner until my parent's come back from their mission. My parents disappeared a year ago only leaving a note saying not to worry, but to look after the bar until they return. I don't know what they are doing, but I believe they will come back soon." Naruto's eyes glisten in belief.

Sakura unconsciously moved her hand over Naruto's hand. "That's good to hold onto your belief Naruto." Sakura smiled as she pulled her hand away standing up. "Naruto I need you to do me a favor if you don't mind." Sakura said excited.

Naruto played with the outside of his cup. "What is it?" Naruto asked. "Naruto I need you to fight me, I need to know how strong I am."

"You want to fight me? Is your ankle healed yet?" Naruto said dumbfounded. "I'm sorry, but I must decline I don't want to hurt you." Sakura slammed her hands on the wooden table making naruto flinch in his seat. "I'm being serious Naruto! I need to test out my strength to know if i'm ready to kill Orochimaru. My ankle is fine it doesn't hurt anymore." Sakura's eyes narrowed to give Naruto an icy stare.

Naruto shifted uncomfortably in his chair trying to fight off her stare. He sighed as he stood up from his chair. "Fine just stop staring at me like that." Naruto said walking out of the door.

Sakura jumped up in surprise while following Naruto to the door. "Thank you Naruto." Naruto and Sakura walked downstairs to the back door. The yard was medium size filled with bright green grass and small bushes everywhere.

"Are you sure you want to do this Sakura?" Naruto said trying to convince her to change her mind. Sakura started to strip her cloak off making her wild hair dance with the wind. "Naruto I need to do this; I need to know how strong I am." Sakura immediately charged toward Naruto throwing her first punch.

"Woah!" Naruto said barely dodging her deadly punch. Sakura pushed her fist back while twisting her body back to throw another punch at him. Her fist lightly grazed the top of his shoulder. Naruto jumped back to dodge her punch again.

"You almost got me there Sakura." Naruto chuckled. Sakura ran toward Naruto throwing fast punches. "Take me seriously and stop dodging Naruto!" Sakura said frustrated. Her face started to sweat while her fist turned white from the grip.

Naruto quickly went behind her and let his fingers flow between the ends of her hair. "Sakura your hair is beautiful when it flows in the air." Naruto said smiling.

Sakura's body fell out of composure as she could feel her face heat up. "Naruto I said take me seriously." Sakura said trying to control her wild hair. Naruto quickly popped up in front of her and threw his his hand toward her face. "I am taking you seriously Sakura."

Sakura immediately blocked her face, but felt nothing in return. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Naruto smiling holding the ends of her hair. "I can't get over the fact on how pretty your hair is Sakura." Sakura shoved his body forcefully onto the ground without hesitation. He landed hard onto the ground while she backed away from him.

She reached into her back pocket and pulled out a silver switchblade knife. Naruto's eyes widen while Sakura pulled the knife to her hair. Naruto scrambled to stand up. "Sakura where did you get that knife." He said slowly walking toward Sakura with his hands in front of him.

Sakura pointed the knife toward Naruto before he got any closer. "Do not move an inch Naruto! I didn't tell you this, but I got my knife from Gaara." Naruto froze into place while Sakura grabbed her hair to her shoulder. "Naruto you do not know how much I hate my hair. It reminds me of my deceased clan and how people would do anything to have my hair." Sakura said choking on her words. "I'm sorry Naruto, but I have to do this."

Sakura used the knife to slash through her thick wavy hair making the locks fall to the floor. Naruto rushed toward Sakura grabbing both of her hands making her drop the knife.

"Sakura!" Naruto said with agony with his eyes. "Sakura I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for provoking you. I can't believe you just cut your hair." Sakura could feel the guilt coming off on Naruto.

Sakura twisted her wrist to grab Naruto's hands. "Naruto this is not your fault. I needed to do this, I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders." Sakura sweetly smiled at Naruto making him smile back. "Okay Sakura if you say so." Naruto reached his hand to touch her cropped hair. He brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and played with the ends of her hair. "Sakura your hair is unique and I know it reminds you of the past, but you need to love your hair." Naruto said still playing with her hair.

Sakura gripped her hand holding Naruto harder. "Thank you Naruto I really appreciate…." Sakura smiled dropped when she heard footsteps approaching her way.

"Naruto did you hear that?" Sakura said looking for her cloak with her eyes, but still not letting go of his hand. "No I didn't hear anything." Naruto said looking around.

"Naruto are you here? I knocked on your door about twenty times and you didn't answer. I want to know what happen last night." A girl with long blue hair entered the back area scanning the area. Her eyes beamed at Naruto and sakura making physical contact with each other.

Sakura immediately pulled away from Naruto hugging herself in embarrassment. The blued haired girl took her eyes off of them and looked at the locks of hair on the ground. She looked backed up and stared into Naruto's eyes.

"Naruto who is this girl?"


End file.
